vampire_diariesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Ian Somerhalder
Ian Joseph Somerhalder é um ator, modelo, e produtor americano que interpreta Damon Salvatore em The Vampire Diaries. Biografia Ian Somerhalder nasceu em Convigton, Lousiana em 8 de dezembro de 1978. Seu pai, Robert Somerhalder foi um empreiteiro de origem francês e inglês, e sua mãe Edna que é de descendência irlandesa e Choctaw, foi uma massagista. Ele tem um irmão, Bob, ex-ciclista profissional e uma irmã, Robin, uma jornalista de rádio. Passeios de barco, pesca, natação e treinamento de cavalos encheram muito de seu tempo de lazer crescendo, assim como o clube de teatro da escola e com o grupo de teatro local. Com sua mãe o encorajando, Ian começou sua carreira como modelo aos 10 anos o levando a Nova York em todos os verões. No ginásio, ele optou por colocar a modelagem em segundo plano e se concentrar mais no esporte e na escola. Alguns anos mais tarde, a oportunidade de ser modelo na Europa apareceu, e Ian agarrou ela, embarcando em um caminho de enriquecimento de trabalho, viagens e estudos que o levou para cidades como Paris, Gilo e Londres. Aos 17 anos, começou a estudar e atuar em Nova York, e aos 19 se comprometeu com a profissão, trabalhando com qualidade e sendo treinado por Willian Esper. Mas seu destino foi selado quando trabalhava como figurante em uma cena no filme Black & White (1999). Um gestor de talentos visitou o set e viu Somerhalder em uma cena de uma multidão de 400 e imediatamente o chamou para representá-lo dali por diante. Feliz por estar ancorado em Nova York, Somerhalder passa muito do seu tempo estudando, atuando, escrevendo e praticando ioga. Seus interesses de lazer incluem esqui aquático e na neve e equitação. Recentemente, ele ajudou a levantar fundos para 'Disaster in the Gulf", para ajudar as pessoas afetadas por um vazamento de petróleo na costa do golfo. Ian Somerhalder começou a namorar Nina Dobrev (Elena Gilbert) em 2010. Em 2013 o namoro acabou. Carreira No verão de 2000, Somerhalder estrelou o curta-série da WB, Young Americans, um spin-off de Dawson Creek. Ele interpretava Hamilton Fleming, filho do reitor de uma escola de prestígio, que se apaixona por um colega. A série foi filmada em Havre de Grace, Maryland. Em 2003, Somerhalder interpretou Paul Denton na adaptação de Roger Avary para o romance de Bret Easton Ellis, The Rules of Attraction, ao lado de James Van Der Beek, Shannyn Sossamon, e Jessica Biel. Em maio de 2006, Somerhalder foi nomeado um dos Top 10 Modelos Masculinos da DNA Models. Somerhalder estrelou Nick na série da HBO Tell Me You Love Me, que aparece totalmente nu em uma cena de sexo com a atriz Michelle Borth. Em setembro de 2009, Somerhalder apareceu no filme The Tournament onde desempenhou o papel de um assassino que participou de uma competição letal com outros assassinos. Em 10 de outubro de 2009, foi anunciado que ele iria estrelar o filme Gothic Cradlewood, que foi dirigido por Harry Weinmann. O filme teve lançamento em 2011. Ian Somerhalder também aparece no livro de mesa de café de edição limitada About Face pelo fotógrafo de celebridades John Russo e edição Pixie Press Worldwide. Somerhalder atualmente estrela como o vampiro Damon Salvatore na série de televisão dramática da CW adolescente da série "The Vampire Diaries". Filmografia * 2009-presente – "The Vampire Diaries" como Damon Salvatore * 2010 – "How to Make Love to a Woman" como Daniel Meltzer * 2004-2010 – "Lost" como Boone Carlyle * 2009 – "The Tournament" como Miles Slade * 2009 – "Fireball" como Lee Cooper * 2009 – "Wake" como Tyler * 2008 – "Lost City Raiders" como Jack Kubiak * 2008 – "The Lost Samaritan" como William Archer * 2007 – "Tell Me You Love Me" como Nick * 2007 – "Marco Polo" como Marco Polo * 2006 – "The Sensation of Sight" como Drifter * 2006 – "Pulse" como Dexter * 2006 – "TV: Movie" * 2004 – "Recess" como Cooley * 2004 – "The Old Man and the Studio" como Matt * 2004 – "Smallville" como Adam Knight * 2004 – "In Enemy Hands" como Danny Miller * 2004 – "Fearless" como Jordan Gracie * 2003 – "CSI: Miami" como Ricky Murdoch * 2003 – "Law & Order: Special Victims Unit" como Charlie Baker * 2002 – "The Rules of Attraction" como Paul Denton * 2002 – "CSI: Crime Scene Investigation" como Tony Del Nagro * 2002 – "Changing Hearts" como Jason Kelly * 2001 – "Life as a House" como Josh * 2001 – "Anatomy of a Hate Crime" como Russell Henderson * 2000 – "Young Americans" como Hamilton Fleming * 1999 – "Now and Again" como Brian * 1998 – "Celebrity" * 1997 – "The Big Easy" como I.Q. Notas * Ian Somerhalder tem 36 anos de idade. * Ian desempenhou um pequeno papel em Smallville como Adam Knight, um dos experimentos de Lionel Luthor que fez amizade com Lana, a fim de encontrar informações sobre Clark Kent. * Ele é mais conhecido por seu papel como Boone Carlyle em Lost e Damon Salvatore em The Vampire Diaries Galeria Ian Somerhalder1.jpg Ian Somerhalder2.jpg Ian Somerhalder3.jpg Ian Somerhalder4.jpg Ian-grass.jpg IanComFundoRosa.PNG|'Ian Somerhalder' Jefsd.jpg Links Externos * IMDb